A dependency graph is a data structure that represents dependencies between objects in a computer system, such as in a single computing device or in a network of computing devices. Dependency graphs can be used to represent dependencies between objects that are managed by a particular type of software. For example, a database server may provide a dependency graph that represents dependencies between different database objects, such as different databases, database tables, columns in database tables, etc.